gotascentfandomcom-20200223-history
Music is Sweet
Characters * Maester Lucas * Rona Grey Options Reward(s) +100-250 'Family Alignment Quest' Should you select the Family option, the following Bonus Quest will activate: 'Actions' 'Success' Sworn Sword is swift and brutal. You send the knight's son home with the minstrel's corpse. Friend thanks you. Sworn Sword is patient and soon hears a snatch of song from a stable. The runaways are sent back to Friend with your compliments. Sworn Sword draws the minstrel out with a series of vicious rumors, then applies some pain and is led to the son. Both are sent home, hurt but alive. Sworn Sword lurks in the common room- a minstrel's favorite place- and soon springs the trap. Both fugitives are sent home under guard. A merchant kept awake by the runaways' carrying on is glad to turn them in for the reward. Sworn Sword takes them to Friend. Sworn Sword stirs up every minstrel in town. They are surprisingly quick to turn in their colleague, and you soon send the son home. 'Failure' Sworn Sword has a fine time making up stories about the minstrel, but there are no bites at the bait. You send a report to Friend. wound. No retry Enter the text upon failure of the quest 'None#1 Alignment Quest' Should you select the None option, the following Bonus Quest will activate: 'Actions' 'Success' Sworn Sword organizes a "search" that's really an announcement of the troubles Friend is having. Shockingly, the runaways are found! When Sworn Sword makes the brazen announcement, you're grinning as you imagine word getting back to Friend. Better, it works! Sworn Sword claims you want to hire a new minstrel, and one of those who come forward is your prey. Minstrel and son are sent home together for all to see. Sworn Sword puts fear into many performers, giving them something to sing about. The fugitives are sent home and the new songs will soon appear. '' Sworn Sword beats seven men bloody looking for the fugitives, then sends them home to Lord Harclay with surprising kindness.'' Sworn Sword organizes a "search" that's really an announcement of the troubles Friend is having. Shockingly, the runaways are found! 'Failure' Enter the text upon failure of the quest 'None#2 Alignment Quest' Should you select the None option, the following Bonus Quest will activate: 'Actions' s 'Success' Sworn Sword finds the frightened runaways, then hands them the reins with a smile. You never tell Friend, of course. Sworn Sword leaves the fugitives in a hayloft, where they stay until Friend has focused the search in other holdings. Sworn Sword makes plenty of noise and offers many bold threats. By the time their hideaway is found, they're long gone. Just as planned! Sworn Sword "falls from the saddle" during a daring chase in front of witnesses. Friend will never doubt your commitment. Sworn Sword appears to the runaways as from nowhere and advises them where best to run. Friend never sees them again. The fugitives disappear in a wagonload of cloth, bearing silver given them by Sworn Sword. You're sure Friend has no idea. 'Failure' Enter the text upon failure of the quest Enter the text upon failure of the quest Enter the text upon failure of the quest Your Sworn Sword] is trying to let them escape when the runaways surrender- in front of witnesses! Annoyed, you return them to Friend. Enter the text upon failure of the quest Enter the text upon failure of the quest Category:Missing Results Text